videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
Final Smashes (Super Smash Unleashed!)
This is a list of Final Smashes used In'' Super Smash Unleashed!. '' How to Unleash the Final Smash With ''Super Smash Unleashed ''now having the addition of servers and creative modes, the Smash Ball has become extremely rare (mainly because it is up to the creator of the server to decide the frequency of the Smash Ball, if there is a Smash Ball at all). So to replace this, all characters have a "Smash Bar", a chargeable bar that increases whenever you attack opponents. Once you achieve 1,000 hits, you will be able to perform your Final Smash. Number of Final Smashes Per Character Playable Characters All fully playable characters have FIVE Final Smashes. However, all five fall under the five different types of Final Smashes: Directional, Trapping, Stage-Wide, Focused, and Transformation. Whenever a character activates their Final Smash, the type will randomize, but all five will be used before a new randomized cycle begins. If the character is lucky enough to get a Smash Ball however, once they perform their Final Smash (which will again randomize), the Smash Bar will reset, regardless of how many hits you had. Assist Characters Because Assist Characters only have 1/4 of a full moveset, they only have one Final Smash. They also have a Smash Bar to unlock it, but it will be unlocked by 500 hits. Assist Character's Final Smashes will be more powerful than Playable Characters, and guaranteed to destroy their opponents in a single blow. Super Characters Super Characters do have five Final Smashes that are insanely powerful. All of them do deplete 10,000 health. Mario The Mario Finale Mario's Final Smash has returned once again as Mario's directional Final Smash. He still fires two EXTREMELY HUGE blasts of fire across the stage. If hit, it is hard to escape from, and will deal 973 damage. Some players hide behind Mario to avoid this, but it is possible to take minimum damage by jumping in the middle of the fire. However, there is a huge fireball at the end that you can take 168 damage from. Fire Mario Serving as Mario's transformation Final Smash, Mario spawns a fire flower and absorbs it's power, becoming Fire Mario. Fire Mario has an enhanced moveset that is different from the playable Fire Mario. Fire Mario is also granted a third jump and immortality. If pressing the neutral special, he will charge up for an ending attack. Pressing it again will unleash the Mario Finale, which is more powerful in this form. Mario's Past Army As Mario's trapping Final Smash, it traps the opponent(s) in a room in Peach's castle. He then summons his old school forms to attack (432 damage), then his power-ups (789 damage) and finally, an attack from Mario himself, which deals 100 damage. Fire From Above This is Mario's stage-wide Final Smash, in which summons huge fireballs from the sky, onto unsuspecting opponents. If hit by a fireball, it causes 112 damage, and it will stay on you overtime until it burns out, causing 234 damage in total. Big Mario As Mario's focused Final Smash, he absorbs the power of a mushroom, making him grow big. So big, he even pushed opponents a far distance. If there is something in the way, Mario will suffocate his enemies, which leaves 300 damage, but normally, it will leave only 15 damage when the opponents land. As this is Mario's weakest Final Smash, it also is one of the weakest Final Smashes in the game as a whole. = Category:Super Smash Unleashed Category:Video Games Category:Blindsighter101 Category:Blind's Games